


Две недели

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вернувшись домой, Ичиго обнаружил, что сестры пропали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две недели

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Bleach на ФБ-2013.

Ичиго перехватил пакет с продуктами поудобнее, прижал его подбородком и открыл свободной рукой дверь.

— Юзу, Карин, я все принес!

Быстро скинул обувь и прошел на кухню. Кинул пакет на стол, подхватил выкатившееся из него яблоко и аккуратно положил его рядом. Девочки будут рады, жаль, что яблоко удалось достать всего одно.

— Юзу, Карин! — крикнул он снова. — Ужин пришел!

Ичиго прислушался. Теперь, когда под ухом не шуршал бумажный пакет, он понял, что в доме неестественно тихо. Будто нет никого.

— Юзу? Карин?

Никто не ответил. Ичиго медленно прошел в гостиную. На диванчике лежала красная кепка Карин, в углу на стуле была аккуратно развешена рубашка Ичиго, которую Юзу зашивала утром. Ичиго сорвался с места и побежал на второй этаж, уже боясь найти девочек.

Но их не было и там — ни живых, ни мертвых, и неизвестно, что хуже. В комнатах сохранился легкий обжитой беспорядок, шкафы, тумбочки и ящики столов были заполнены все теми же нужными и не очень вещами. Даже запас патронов был на месте. Не было только девочек.

И алюминиевой бейсбольной биты, без которой Карин не выходила на улицу.

Ни следов борьбы, ни свидетельств поспешного бегства — дом выглядел так, будто девочки просто вышли прогуляться. Ичиго спустился в гостиную, сел на диван и принялся вертеть в руках кепку. В комнате было светло — он и не заметил, когда включилась лампа. Значит, уже наступил комендантский час и дали электричество. На кухне загудел холодильник. Надо убрать продукты, поужинать чем-нибудь и идти на поиски.

Машинально сжевав какой-то бутерброд — он даже не понял, с сыром или колбасой, — Ичиго перезарядил револьверы, упаковал в рюкзак несколько десятков патронов, фонарь, запасные батарейки. Выключил свет и выглянул в окно, высматривая патрули. Если его поймают, бесполезно будет доказывать, что он всего лишь ищет сестер, — упекут как бродячую собаку на передержку, пока не найдут кого-нибудь, кто за него поручится.

И ведь не найдут. У него больше никого нет, кроме сестер, на отца рассчитывать нельзя.

В полной тишине грохот распахнутой двери прозвучал как взрыв, в проеме, ведущем в коридор, мелькнул тонкий лучик света. Кто-то стоял на пороге, осматриваясь.

Ичиго присел и бесшумно вытянул из кобуры револьвер. Медленно, задерживая дыхание, дополз на коленях до двери и вжался спиной в стену. В коридоре было тихо, он не слышал даже дыхания вломившегося. Ичиго сгруппировался и, оттолкнувшись рукой от пола, выпрыгнул в коридор и наставил револьвер на темный силуэт.

Щелчки двух взведенных курков прозвучали одновременно — прямо в лоб Ичиго целилось вороненое дуло. Свет фонаря ударил в лицо, но Ичиго не опустил револьвер, только прищурился, пока его разглядывали.

— Что тебе надо? — спросил он.

— Переночевать, — фыркнул нахал.

— Проваливай, тут не ночлежка.

— А как же помощь ближнему? Сострадание, человек человеку друг и все такое?

Уходить он не собирался, опускать револьвер — тоже. Он был выше Ичиго на полголовы и шире в плечах — больше разглядеть не удалось из-за светящего в глаза фонаря, только зубы блеснули в наглой ухмылке.

— Проваливай, пока я тебя не пристрелил, — процедил Ичиго сквозь зубы.

Серьезно, он был не в гостеприимном настроении, ему хотелось убивать, и этот придурок вот-вот нарвется.

— Может, договоримся без оружия? — предложил тот, слегка опуская револьвер и целясь теперь Ичиго в грудь. — На улице патрули, а мне некуда идти. Я думал, тут никого нет, вот и вошел.

Ну да, Ичиго же без света сидел. Но это не повод выламывать дверь в чужом доме.

— Проваливай, — Ичиго шагнул вперед и почти уперся дулом револьвера незнакомцу в лоб.

Блеснули хищные глаза, снова мелькнули в оскале зубы, запястье Ичиго выкрутили железные пальцы, он выронил револьвер, но успел второй рукой ухватить кисть незнакомца и с силой приложить о стену. Тот выпустил оружие и тут же согнулся пополам от удара коленом в солнечное сплетение. Ичиго вывернул руку из захвата и со всей силы ударил. Чужака отшвырнуло к двери, он приложился затылком о косяк и сполз на пол без сознания.

Ичиго нашарил на полу фонарь и посветил ему в лицо. Громила с татуировками на лбу выглядел слегка устрашающе, но на штернриттера похож не был. Может, и правду сказал, ничего нельзя исключать. Однако разглядывать его было некогда, нужно было выяснить, что, черт возьми, происходит.

Затащив незнакомца в гостиную, Ичиго плотно обмотал его запястья и щиколотки скотчем, затем обыскал. В сумке нашлись патроны, два ножа и удостоверение личности на имя Абарая Ренджи. На фотографии он выглядел старше — из-за хмурой рожи, наверное. Когда Ичиго включил свет и как следует его разглядел, понял, что парню едва за двадцать. Осунувшееся лицо, тени под глазами — нормальный вид для скитальца по оккупированной территории.

— Блядь.

Ну конечно, что еще этот бандит мог сказать, придя в себя. Ичиго не обратил на него внимания и продолжил копаться в сумке. Во внутреннем кармашке обнаружилась фотография девушки. Она мягко улыбалась, глядя куда-то за пределы кадра. Фото мирного времени.

— Положи фотку обратно.

— А кто это? — спросил Ичиго, продолжая рассматривать девушку. — Красивая.

— Башку сверну.

Пленник дернул стянутыми руками, поизвивался немного и бессильно откинул голову на пол. И тихо взвыл — видимо, ударился свежей шишкой.

— Не дергайся, — посоветовал Ичиго, усаживаясь на диван. — Отвечай на вопросы, Абарай Ренджи, и я, может быть, тебе поверю.

— Блядь, — повторил тот. — Надо же было на такого засранца нарваться.

— Угу, на главного засранца Каракуры. Повезло тебе. Так кто это?

— Рукия, моя подруга, — Абарай закрыл глаза. — Я потерял ее, когда штернриттеры напали. Ищу вот.

Два месяца, значит. Скорее всего, девушки давно нет в живых — штернриттеры не берут пленных.

— Она жива, — Абарай упрямо скрипнул зубами, словно подслушав мысли Ичиго. — С ней был брат, он защитит ее.

— Тогда зачем ты ее ищешь? — недоуменно спросил Ичиго.

— Она мой друг, — Абарай приподнял голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза Ичиго. — Они оба мои друзья. Не знаю, как ты, а я не привык бросать друзей, даже если они могут о себе позаботиться.

Ичиго вздохнул, растер пальцами виски и взял один из ножей, извлеченных из сумки. Идиотизм, может быть, но почему-то он поверил в эту историю. Абарай наблюдал за ножом сузившимися глазами, но не говорил ни слова. Крепкий, хотя другой бы и не пережил эти два месяца. Ичиго разрезал скотч и помог отодрать его от рук и ног.

— Ванная налево, — он указал рукой. — Умойся, у тебя кровь.

Абарай осторожно потрогал разбитую бровь, хмыкнул и пошел в ванную. Ичиго достал из стоящей на холодильнике аптечки антисептик и пластырь и пошел вслед за ним.

— Охренеть, горячая вода, — Абарай радостно улыбнулся. Глаз у него уже начал опухать и скоро должен был расцвести не хуже какого-нибудь ириса.

Когда умывшийся Абарай вернулся в гостиную, держа в руках куртку, Ичиго сидел на диване, снова комкая кепку Карин. Надо было идти на поиски, но ходить ночью по улице небезопасно. Хрен с ней, с воздушной тревогой, от обстрела еще можно укрыться, а от патрулей — почти нереально. Не зря Абарай попытался вломиться в первый попавшийся дом, кажущийся необитаемым.

— Что у тебя тут произошло? — спросил вдруг Абарай тихим напряженным голосом.

Ичиго поднял голову, проследил за его взглядом и резко вскочил с дивана. На стене рядом с портретом матери чернела огромная надпись.

«Жди здесь».

От страха виски будто льдом покрылись, Ичиго вскочил с дивана и подошел к стене. На полу валялся черный маркер без крышки. Почерк он не узнал.

— Я смотрю, не имеет смысла спрашивать, как давно это написано, — настороженно сказал Абарай.

Ичиго не слушал, он выхватил револьвер, прицелился в надпись и глухо прорычал:

— Какого хрена вам от меня надо?

Он сам не знал, что собирается сделать, но ему снова хотелось убивать. Стрелять, пока револьвер не раскалится и не обожжет ладонь, делать хоть что-то, а не торчать бесполезным идиотом дома, оказывая первую помощь взломщикам сомнительной наружности. Ичиго взвел курок.

— Эй, пацан, ты чего задумал?

Абарай схватил его за руку и попытался отобрать револьвер. Идиот, Ичиго ведь и в него может выстрелить, тем более когда кисть снова выкручивают. Ичиго попытался вывернуться, но Абарай обхватил его сзади, прижал руки к бокам и поволок к дивану.

— Патрульные услышат выстрел!

Эти слова немного отрезвили Ичиго, он перестал сопротивляться и разжал пальцы. Револьвер глухо ударился о пол, Ичиго расслабился и позволил усадить себя.

— Ну и кто эти «они»? — спросил Абарай, усаживаясь рядом.

— Не знаю, — Ичиго закрыл лицо ладонями. Он чувствовал себя разбитым, потерянным, еще хуже, чем в день нападения. Тогда хоть что-то было понятно, сейчас же ему казалось, что он попал в параллельный мир, законы которого не знал. Если вдруг откажет гравитация, он не удивится. — Мои сестры пропали сегодня. Я собирался идти их искать, а тут ты…

— Ты собирался искать их ночью, когда на улице кишат патрули? — хмыкнул Абарай и осекся под вопросительным взглядом Ичиго. — Не смотри на меня так, у меня-то нет дома, где можно пересидеть. Лучше скажи, как тебя зовут.

— Ичиго.

— Ренджи, — он широко улыбнулся и протянул руку.

Ичиго быстро пожал ее и снова уставился на надпись.

— Слушай, Ичиго, — неуверенно промямлил Абарай. — А пожрать у тебя ничего нет?

 

Ренджи ушел на рассвете, как только ночные патрули покинули улицы. До утра он продремал, кое-как устроившись в углу дивана, а Ичиго так и не сомкнул глаз. Он разглядывал надпись на стене, время от времени высвечиваемую лучами фонарей патрульных, и пытался понять, что она значит. Версий не было — никому не нужно было похищать девочек. Штернриттеры просто убивали, но если бы они пробрались в город, об этом уже было бы известно. Семейство Куросаки никому не могло понадобиться до такой степени. Разве что отец во что-нибудь ввязался, но Ичиго в кои-то веки был уверен в его непричастности. Отец мог сколько угодно строить из себя идиота, но он им не был и никогда бы не подставил семью.

На прощание Ренджи взглянул еще раз на слова на стене и сказал:

— Я ни хрена не понимаю, что тут произошло, но, мне кажется, тебе действительно лучше подождать.

И Ичиго ждал. Он просидел ведь день на диване, пялясь невидящим взглядом в стену. Было страшно даже в туалет отойти — вдруг именно в этот момент кто-то придет, что-то случится, закончится ожидание. Сидел неподвижно, а в мыслях душил голыми руками тех, кто забрал Карин и Юзу, выколачивал их мозги о стены, пачкал руки в их крови. Бездействие было пыткой, но ничего другого ему не оставалось.

Вечером, перед самым комендантским часом, в дверь постучали. Ичиго вздрогнул, выпадая из усталого ступора, и не сразу сообразил, что делать. Медленно поднялся на ноги и потащился в коридор, по дороге пару раз шлепнул по щекам, чтобы прийти в себя.

Дождался.

Ичиго расстегнул кобуру, приготовился выхватить револьвер и открыл дверь.

— Ну и рожа у тебя! Ты что, и днем не поспал?

Ичиго моргнул несколько раз, но видение не пропало. На пороге стоял Ренджи с пухлым бумажным пакетом под мышкой.

— Какого хрена? — хрипло спросил Ичиго. — Опять на ночь хочешь напроситься?

— Так я сегодня расплачусь, — Ренджи пошуршал пакетом. — Буду тебя кормить, а то ты никого не дождешься.

— Чего? — Ичиго посторонился, пропуская его в дом.

— Ты себя в зеркале видел? Серьезно, дохлые штернриттеры выглядят лучше.

С появлением Ренджи дом ожил. Хлопала дверца холодильника, шумела вода, Ренджи ворчал, что вчерашние продукты скоро испортятся, гремел посудой, и говорил, говорил, говорил. Вообще-то он не производил впечатление болтуна, но сейчас как будто старался заполнить пустоту, появившуюся, когда пропали девочки. Приготовил яичницу и заставил Ичиго съесть все, заварил садистски крепкий чай, сел напротив Ичиго за кухонный стол и уставился тяжелым взглядом.

— А теперь выкладывай все.

На секунду Ичиго захотелось послать его, врезать по роже, желательно по багровому синяку под глазом, и вышвырнуть из дома. Но он вспомнил, как тяжело было пережить этот день наедине с собой и словами на стене, и понял, что хочет выговориться. А ведь Ренджи так живет уже два месяца. В одиночку обшаривает оккупированные территории, питаясь только надеждой и ненавистью к врагу. Неудивительно, что он вернулся в дом Ичиго, — нашел, с кем разделить свою беду.

— А где ваш отец? — спросил Ренджи, дослушав короткую историю о пропаже Карин и Юзу.

— В оборонительных войсках. Он военный врач в отставке, ушел на следующий день после нападения. Я остался заботиться о сестрах…

— Без паники! — Ренджи стукнул кружкой о стол и ткнул пальцем в сторону гостиной. — Тебе сказали ждать? Вот и жди. Я тебе помогу.

Помощь заключалась в том, что Ренджи приносил продукты, заставлял Ичиго есть, шумел, рассказывал дурацкие анекдоты и поочередно с ним дежурил в гостиной. Разрешения остаться он не спрашивал, просто как-то вскользь упомянул, что Каракура большой город, и ему понадобится не меньше двух недель, чтобы все обойти.

Каждое утро Ренджи уходил на поиски Рукии, а Ичиго занимал пост на диване. Каждый вечер Ренджи возвращался с продуктами и наполнял дом жизнью. Пока они сидели на кухне за ужином, казалось, что нет войны, нет коротких сводок новостей по радио о количестве погибших и захваченных городах. Ренджи приносил вести о том, что происходит в городе, что оборона еще держится, и оккупанты не могут прорвать ее даже с воздуха. Что была атака с запада, но ее успешно отразили. Что подорвали, наконец, мост на выезде из Каракуры, а железнодорожные пути разобрали, и теперь продукты поставляются в город только узкими второстепенными дорогами, а потому пайки скоро сократят. А еще жители пригородов продолжают прибывать, и скоро может начаться голод.

— Как думаешь, Ренджи, стоит пустить кого-нибудь в дом? — спросил как-то Ичиго. — В городе сейчас, наверное, полно бездомных.

Он торчал дома больше недели. Ждал, гипнотизируя слова «Жди здесь» и надеясь, что Ренджи и сегодня вернется. Несколько коротких вылазок в ближайшие районы не дали ничего, а уходить далеко Ичиго не решался.

— В городе полно пустых домов и квартир, — Ренджи пожал плечами. — Пока что все разместились. Но если ты согласен принять гостей, я могу привести кого-нибудь.

— Только не расхаживай с плакатом «свободная хата», ладно?

Ичиго протянул руку и осторожно отогнул краешек пластыря на брови Ренджи. Рана заживала быстро, ее почти не было заметно под татуировками.

— Надо промыть, — Ичиго полностью снял пластырь и легко шлепнул по руке Ренджи, потянувшейся ко лбу. — Не трогай.

Уже на следующий день после той драки Ичиго стало стыдно за разбитую бровь и синяк под глазом. И хотя Ренджи не был на него в обиде и несколько раз говорил, что сам бы пристрелил такого взломщика без разговоров, Ичиго все равно было не по себе. Ренджи был слишком похож на него — он понял это спустя какое-то время, а еще через пару дней, проведенных в ожидании и раздумьях, вспомнил, что ощутил это почти сразу. Всего пары фраз Ренджи хватило, чтобы Ичиго понял, что тот не замышлял ничего плохого, но он был слишком взвинчен, ему хотелось выместить на ком-то свою злость. И этот едва заметный шрам на брови долго будет напоминать ему о бессмысленной вспышке ярости. Почему-то одновременно хотелось, чтобы шрам немедленно разгладился и никогда не исчезал. Может, потому, что Ичиго казалось, что, как только рана заживет окончательно, Ренджи уйдет.

Но он вернулся и следующим вечером, и потом. И никого не привел, за что Ичиго был малодушно благодарен.

С каждым днем ожидать становилось все сложнее. Ичиго не мог сидеть на месте, бесцельно бродил по дому, пытался убираться и готовить, но все валилось из рук. Он ежедневно обходил ближайшие кварталы, пару раз зашел в поисках девочек довольно далеко, но обратно бежал почти в панике, боясь упустить нужный момент. Нормально у него получалось только одно — чистить оружие. Правда, на третий день почти непрекращающейся чистки Ренджи отобрал у него револьверы, заявив, что оружие с дырами ему ни к чему. 

— Я не могу больше, — Ичиго уронил голову на стол. — Я скоро сдохну от ожидания. Давай я завтра пойду их искать, а ты дома посидишь.

Ренджи взял фотографии Карин и Юзу и, обшаривая Каракуру в поисках Рукии, пытался высмотреть и их. Бесполезно, конечно, — девочек забрали не для того, чтобы выгуливать в парке.

— А когда за тобой придут, я скажу, что меня зовут Ичиго, и мне тут же поверят, — усмехнулся Ренджи.

Ичиго вдруг посетила неприятная мысль.

— Что ты будешь делать, когда я… Уйду?

— Положи ключ под коврик, — невнятно промямлил Ренджи, дожевал бутерброд и пожал плечами. — Пойду дальше.

За десять дней ожидания Ичиго привык к Ренджи, и ему в голову не приходило, что скоро им придется расстаться, причем, скорее всего, даже не попрощавшись. Что если он увидит где-нибудь Рукию? Может быть, люди, забравшие сестер, специализируются на похищении девушек. Ичиго не интересовался, сколько ей лет, но выглядела Рукия едва ли старше Карин. Представив целую организацию маньяков-похитителей, Ичиго застонал, снова ткнулся лбом в столешницу и попытался отогнать образ плешивого мужчины с кривыми желтыми зубами. Только паранойи ему не хватало.

 

Стук в дверь раздался глухой ночью — быстрая, почти паническая дробь, словно забилось всполошенное адреналином сердце. Ичиго не сразу понял, что происходит, и с трудом разогнул затекшую шею, поднимая голову с плеча Ренджи. Половину вечера они спорили, кто сегодня остается на стреме, решили подежурить вдвоем и оба заснули. Ренджи прижал палец к губам, спихнул с себя Ичиго и расстегнул кобуру.

В коридоре Ренджи прислонился к стене, приготовился включить фонарик и кивнул. Ичиго достал револьвер и распахнул дверь.

Луч фонаря высветил мужчину со всклокоченными светлыми волосами и трехдневной щетиной. Он болезненно сощурился и прикрыл глаза ладонью.

— Ичиго? Впусти меня.

Ичиго сделал шаг назад, пропуская его в дом, но револьвер не опустил.

— Кто вы?

— Меня зовут Урахара, — он поднял руки, показывая, что безоружен. — Твои сестры у меня.

Если бы не Ренджи, Ичиго бы его убил. Он даже не подумал выстрелить — пуля в лоб не дала бы удовлетворения, такого нужного сейчас ощущения ломающихся под руками костей. Ичиго размахнулся, чтобы проломить этому Урахаре голову револьвером, но Ренджи перехватил его руку.

— Не совсем тот прием, на который я рассчитывал, но понять тебя можно, — вздохнул Урахара, закрывая дверь. — Прости, что заставил ждать так долго.

Ренджи молча отобрал у Ичиго револьвер, но продолжал держать за руку.

— Ты не представляешь, как тяжело добраться до вас из пригорода, — спокойно продолжил Урахара. — Когда я уводил девочек, было гораздо спокойнее, нам повезло.

Левой рукой Ичиго выхватил из кармана маленький револьвер и приставил ко лбу Урахары. Ренджи у него за спиной тихо выругался — про второй он не знал. Ичиго вообще мало кому его показывал. Крошечный, полностью умещавшийся в его ладони, он достался ему от матери. Она, конечно, никогда им не пользовалась, просто хранила как сувенир — это был подарок на совершеннолетие от ее кузена. Отец говорил, что в качестве цели наверняка подразумевался он, но мать всегда возражала, что Рюкен относится к нему очень хорошо и никогда такую гадость бы не подумал. Она не дожила до войны. К счастью, наверное.

— Весь в отца, — Урахара прищелкнул языком и улыбнулся. — И в мать. Так мы к твоим сестрам пойдем, или ты сам дорогу найдешь, пока я тут буду истекать кровью?

Ичиго медленно, неохотно опустил револьвер. Резко вспыхнувшая злость отступала, в голове прояснялось. Сзади облегченно выдохнул Ренджи, и Ичиго захотелось облокотиться на него, вжаться спиной в грудь, потому что ноги вдруг задрожали и начали подгибаться. Двухнедельное напряжение схлынуло, вернулось непонимание — то же, что и в первый день. Теплая рука Ренджи ободряюще легла на плечо.

— Проходите, — сказал Ичиго и, когда Урахара зашел в гостиную, благодарно сжал пальцы Ренджи.

Урахара сам включил свет, криво ухмыльнулся, посмотрев на слова на стене, и спросил:

— У тебя еда есть?

— У меня тут что, столовая для бездомных? — возмутился Ичиго под громкий хохот Ренджи.

 

Урахара долго ел, еще дольше пил чай и так извел их своим сосредоточенным молчанием, что даже показательно терпеливый Ренджи начал дергаться. История оказалась намного проще, чем можно было ожидать от человека с такими усталыми глазами.

Урахара то ли дезертировал, то ли принципиально не работал на регулярную армию напрямую — этого Ичиго так и не уяснил. Они с его отцом почти случайно пересеклись недалеко от города. Почти — потому что рожа Урахары, по мнению Ичиго, доверия не заслуживала, и все, сказанное им, требовало вещественных доказательств. Штернриттеры, оказывается, начали проникать в Каракуру, и отец попросил вывести Ичиго с сестрами из города. Когда Урахара добрался до их дома, Ичиго не было, и он забрал только девочек. И почти все время штернриттеры висели у него на хвосте.

— Ты, конечно, не в курсе, — сказал Урахара, уставившись в чашку с остывшим чаем, — что твой отец руководит одним из отрядов, защищающих сейчас Каракуру. Он хорошо осведомлен, что сейчас происходит, и ситуация, поверь мне, не из лучших. Максимум через месяц город сдастся. Штернриттеры уже здесь, они следили за мной, когда я забирал Карин и Юзу, и я едва успел написать тебе записку.

Ичиго хмуро посмотрел на надпись на стене.

— Вы же понимаете, что это выглядит, как послание от похитителя?

— Да, сейчас мне это кажется не лучшей идеей, — Урахара задумчиво поскреб щетину. — Но тогда у меня просто не было времени, понимаешь? Надо было немедленно уходить, пока штернриттеры не выяснили, где ваш дом. Тебя не так-то сложно выследить.

— А что сейчас? — Ренджи впервые за весь разговор подал голос.

— Я стряхнул их днем и отсиделся в торговом центре. Утром, конечно, нам придется быть предельно осторожными. Если штернриттеры захватят кого-нибудь из детей капитана Куросаки, они получат очень солидный козырь.

Ичиго хотел уже заявить, что живым не дастся, когда до него дошли все слова.

— Как утром? Мы не пойдем сейчас?

— Втроем от патрулей не спрячешься, — Урахара улыбнулся. — Даже если твой друг с нами не пойдет, все равно риск слишком велик. Меня они почему-то особенно не любят.

У Ичиго сейчас не было никаких сомнений, что у патрулей полно причин не любить Урахару, и у всех есть его фотографии и списки прегрешений. Но, как ни неприятно было это осознавать, он был прав.

— Я пойду с тобой, — тихо сказал Ренджи.

Ичиго смог только благодарно кивнуть.

Урахара улегся на диване в гостиной, заявив глухим от усталости голосом, что проведет эту ночь за размышлениями над своими ошибками. И, кажется, сразу же заснул. Ренджи схватил Ичиго за локоть и потащил на второй этаж.

— Он знакомый твоего отца, — прошипел он. — О чем ты беспокоишься? Что он обнесет холодильник и свалит до того, как мы проснемся? Даже если так и будет, невелика потеря.

Ичиго пришлось согласиться. Последние две недели Ренджи успешно заменял ему голос разума, которого он, кажется, лишился в тот день, когда вернулся в пустой дом. Постоянно хотелось куда-то бежать, что-то делать — неважно, что, но действовать. А теперь ожидание вроде бы закончилось, но они по-прежнему торчат в этом доме, страшном и пустом без голосов Карин и Юзу. Иррациональная злость на отца и Урахару затопила Ичиго — все это время его сестры оживляли своим присутствием чужой дом, с кем-то разговаривали и, может, даже смеялись. А он сходил с ума в неведении, выжигая на роговице наскоро нацарапанные слова «Жди здесь».

Ренджи перехватил его кулак в паре сантиметров от стены.

— Не шуми, - тихо посоветовал он. — Если ты сломаешь руку, никому легче не станет.

Ичиго позволил дотащить себя до спальни, где Ренджи стянул с него одежду, а потом уложил на кровать. Необходимость бездействия все еще давила на сознание, но теперь он просто не знал, что делать. Снова ждать было невыносимо, но ничего другого не оставалось — Ичиго казалось, что он застрял в переходе между мирами, когда вчера уже нет, а завтра еще не наступило, и пустота сковывает его, не давая двигаться.

Ренджи присел на край кровати и склонился над Ичиго.

— Расслабься. Завтра ты их увидишь.

Ичиго закрыл глаза, кивнул и постарался успокоиться. Действительно, надо было поспать — завтра предстоял тяжелый день. Почувствовав, как палец массирует морщинку между бровей, он улыбнулся. Ренджи несколько раз спрашивал, почему он все время хмурится, а Ичиго вместо ответа указывал на надпись на стене. Он перехватил руку и прижал ко лбу. Теплая ладонь успокаивала лучше дурацкого аутотренинга — речитатив «все будет хорошо» не имел ни малейшего отношения к реальности, а вот Ренджи был настоящим. Его пальцы перебирали волосы Ичиго, это не помогало забыть, но хотя бы отвлекало. Ичиго обхватил запястье и потянул на себя.

— Да подожди ты, — Ренджи попытался вырвать руку, но Ичиго вцепился крепко. — Дай хотя бы раздеться.

Ичиго вздохнул и неохотно отпустил его. Лежал с закрытыми глазами, слушая, как Ренджи шуршит одеждой, потом почувствовал, как он сел на кровать, и приподнял одеяло. Ренджи сгреб его в охапку, прижался грудью к спине и шумно выдохнул в макушку.

— Надо будет утром собрать кое-какие вещи, — пробормотал Ичиго. — И кепку Карин не забыть, это ее любимая.

— Тут мир рушится, а он о кепке беспокоится, — фыркнул Ренджи.

— Да я сам этот мир разрушу, если понадобится, — зло прошептал Ичиго. — Я защищу их.

Вместо ответа Ренджи еще крепче обнял его. Ичиго завел назад руку и пробежался пальцами по туго стянутым прядям на его затылке.

— Ты что, косичку заплел?

— Поверь, ты не захочешь видеть меня утром, если я ее не заплету, — Ренджи ткнул Ичиго в бок, и он перестал хихикать. — Спи давай.

Ичиго развернулся лицом к Ренджи и осторожно дотронулся до едва заметного шрама на брови. Ресницы Ренджи дрогнули, но глаза оставались закрытыми, и тогда Ичиго обхватил его за шею и поцеловал. Просто прижался к губам, потому что вдруг захотелось выразить благодарность за то, что он все это время был рядом, поддерживал и давал ощущение надежности. Поцелуй показался лучшим вариантом, чем слова, которыми все равно нельзя выразить все чувства.

Ренджи открыл глаза и удивленно уставился на Ичиго.

— Извини, — Ичиго откинулся на подушку, надеясь, что в темноте не видно горящие щеки.

— Придурок, — буркнул Ренджи, притянул его ближе и поцеловал. Не так, как Ичиго, — смелее, напоследок пройдясь по губам кончиком языка. — Спи.

 

Когда утром они спустились на первый этаж, Урахара деловито обчищал холодильник и паковал продукты в большой рюкзак. Ренджи хохотнул и легонько ткнул обомлевшего Ичиго в спину.

— Наконец-то вы встали, — проворчал Урахара, инспектируя содержимое кухонных шкафчиков. — Собирайтесь и сразу выходим.

Под его присмотром Ичиго собрал одежду для Юзу и Карин, пока Ренджи упаковывал оружие и патроны. Перед самым выходом Ичиго с тоской посмотрел на плакат с портретом матери. Жалко было оставлять его — вряд ли они смогут сюда вернуться. Альбом семейных фотографий он все же прихватил, но пришлось оставить много вещей. Почти все.

— Дверь можешь не запирать, кому надо будет — вышибут, — сказал Урахара, когда они вышли из дома.

Ичиго скептически осмотрел сломанный Ренджи замок. Толку от него теперь не было никакого, дверь вообще можно было снять. Ренджи виновато кашлянул и протянул Ичиго красную кепку.

— А то еще возвращаться придется, — смущенно пробормотал он и отвел глаза.

Через город они прошли беспрепятственно. Урахара постоянно всматривался в переулки и несколько раз заставлял идти через какие-то подворотни и крошечные садики возле опустевших домов. Людей на улицах почти не было, несколько раз им встретились группы военных, которые не обратили на них внимания. Ближе к окраине военные стали попадаться чаще, на крышах домов поблескивали оптическими прицелами снайперские винтовки.

Они опять свернули в узкий переулок, Урахара замер, прислушался и жестом показал следовать за ним. Эта часть города была незнакома Ичиго, он и не подозревал, что на окраине Каракуры может быть такая густая роща. Идти через нее пришлось едва ли не на цыпочках, чтобы не попасться патрулю. К удивлению Ичиго, военных было немного, они громко переговаривались, смеялись и, расхаживая между деревьев, шумели так, что легко могли пропустить нападение.

Когда они отошли от патруля подальше, Урахара вполголоса сказал:

— Думаю, теперь вы понимаете, почему в городе все больше штернриттеров.

— Что-то я ни одного не видел, — недоверчиво пробурчал Ренджи.

— Они не расхаживают среди бела дня в своей форме, — Урахара закатил глаза. — За нами следили почти половину дороги, мы оторвались от них только ближе к окраине. Честно говоря, я сейчас жалею, что не надел на вас обоих бумажные пакеты, даже с ними вы были бы менее приметными.

Ичиго растерянно взъерошил волосы. Как-то неприятно было ощущать себя объектом охоты, тем более что он не совсем понимал причину такого пристального внимания.

Дом Урахары оказался совсем недалеко от города — заброшенного вида хибарка с пыльными окнами и давно не крашеной дверью. Жилой она совсем не выглядела. В дальней комнате Урахара открыл люк в полу и сделал приглашающий жест.

— У вас там бомбоубежище, что ли? — спросил Ичиго, спускаясь по лестнице.

— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил Урахара. — Постарайся не сломать ноги.

Внизу было светло и уютно. Откуда-то доносились запахи готовящейся еды, Ичиго с удовольствием принюхался, узнав карри, которое часто готовила Юзу. Урахара, мрачный и явно чем-то недовольный, молча указал дорогу на кухню.

С порога Ичиго оглушил радостный крик Юзу.

— Ичи!

Она тут же повисла у него на шее и забормотала, что он как раз вовремя, потому что карри почти готово, сейчас она заварит чай, а еще она страшно скучала и как же здорово, что он, наконец, пришел.

— Ичи, где тебя носило две недели?

Карин стояла насупившись, скрестив руки, и угрожающе притопывала ногой. Глаза у нее были перепуганные. Ичиго осторожно отцепил от себя Юзу и достал из рюкзака кепку.

— Провожатого ждал, — коротко ответил он. Незачем девочкам знать, как брат чуть не сошел с ума от страха за них.

— А это кто? — спросила Карин, кивнув на Ренджи.

— Это Ренджи, он помогал мне, когда вас… когда вы ушли, — Ичиго выпихнул его вперед.

— У всех дети как дети, щенков и котят домой таскают, а мой бандита какого-то привел.

Ичиго обернулся. Отец стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и улыбался во весь рот, будто его распирало от гордости.

— И давно ты тут? — угрюмо буркнул Урахара. Выглядел он так, будто хотел придушить отца Ичиго.

— С ночи. Должен же кто-то за твоей халабудой присматривать. Юзу, Карин, может, вы пойдете разложите вещи по шкафам?

Юзу перевела удивленный взгляд с отца на карри, потом обратно. Карин схватила ее за локоть и потащила к выходу.

— Подумаешь, подгорит немного, и так сожрут, — проворчала она. — И прекрати разговаривать с нами, как с маленькими, старый пердун. Не нужны нам ваши тайны.

Отец сразу стал очень серьезным. Он долго смотрел Ичиго в глаза, словно собирался со словами, а когда, наконец, открыл рот, тот перебил:

— Я согласен.

Урахара прикрыл рукой лицо и засмеялся.

— Ичиго, это не совсем регулярная армия, — отец, кажется, не удивился такой догадливости. — Мы работаем под прикрытием и стараемся даже нашим войскам не попадаться. Только так мы сможем выловить всех штернриттеров в Каракуре. Не исключено, что их агенты есть уже и в составе нашей армии. Во всяком случае, наши у них точно есть.

— Я надену на голову бумажный пакет и буду тихо вырезать их по одному, — твердо сказал Ичиго. — Я не могу больше отсиживаться в тылу.

— Какой пакет? — удивился отец. — Урахара, мать твою, какой хрени ты наговорил моему сыну?

— Я с вами, — подал голос Ренджи. — И я тоже могу надеть бумажный пакет.

Отец отвесил ржущему Урахаре подзатыльник, а Ичиго вдруг почувствовал уверенность, какой не ощущал, наверное, с начала войны. Пусть он пока плохо представлял, что нужно делать, но бездеятельно ожидание ему больше не грозило.

— А Рукия?

— Рукия? — спросил отец. — Такая маленькая и суровая девчушка?

— Да… — Ренджи заметно напрягся, даже, кажется, дыхание затаил. — Вы ее видели?

— Так она с нами. И братец ее тоже. Всем в штабе мозги проел, зануда, но голова у него хорошо работает.

— Слава богу, — выдохнул Ренджи, закрыв лицо ладонями. — А тому, кто пустил Бьякую в штаб, могу только посочувствовать. 

Ичиго откинулся на спинку стула и понял, что именно сейчас, наконец, смог окончательно расслабиться. Четко обозначенная цель все-таки очень облегчает жизнь, и неважно, что она включает в себя самоубийственный план по спасению мира. При такой поддержке он все сможет, даже если сначала придется этот мир разрушить.


End file.
